A Lost Hope
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: poem of the love triangle; includes three POVs  Bella, Edward, and Jacob.


**Hey it's me again! Neways, this is in three parts. The first part, (The one in **_italics) _**the second one, (the one in_ bold italic_) is jacob. And the third one, (the one that is** underlined and italic) **is Bella's POV. Well, there ya go! Enjoy and review please!!!**

_**A Lost Hope…  
**_

_At the moment your lips met,  
My heart shattered.  
It hit the floor with a painful thud.  
My eyes are burdened with the images replaying,  
And these tears long to break the barrier holding them back._

**_OoXoO_**

_These feelings of longing and sorrow,  
I dare not let you borrow.  
I've crushed you before with this painful chest.  
For you and your new, I do bless.  
I long to be in his position once more,  
But I've already locked my heart within that door._

**_OoXoO_**

_Your radiant smile gleams in my thoughts,  
You don't even realize I left on the spot.  
The look at that second in your beautiful pools,  
Told me to get lost, for I was the fool.  
You loved me for a moment then found your true love.  
I see you every time I look at the sky above.  
I'll love you forever,  
I long to hold you in my arms and make this pain feel better._

**_OoXoO_**

_Your happy with him,  
To have and to hold,  
To watch each other grow old.  
He better protect you,  
And always be true.  
Your smile frames the sky,  
Oh my Bella,  
This is goodbye…._

◄666**999**666**999**666►

**_I've never felt so loved before,  
I finally won! And evened the score  
That stupid Edward is far away now.  
Bella's mine forever, I still don't see how…?_**

_◘JaCoBjAcOb◘_

**_The Cullen; so perfect and flawless…  
They were happy together since August.  
Then I appeared and stole her from him!  
And now he's somewhere; lost and in pain,  
He's probably even gone insane._**

_◘JaCoBjAcOb◘_

**_He lost everything in one fail swoop.  
It was like a three-way love loop,  
But in the end I conquered it all!  
She's in my arms as we speak and the best part of all,  
She's kissing me back!  
With my luck at this moment that vampire will attack._**

_◘JaCoBjAcOb◘_

**_I wish he were here,  
His soul filled with fear.  
Hiding somewhere in the shadows  
Of the faraway meadows,  
Observing as our lips touched once more.  
I heard his legendary heart as it tore._**

_◘JaCoBjAcOb◘_

**_My dreams are fulfilled,  
Now that she's here with me.  
My heart locked away and I'd thrown aside the key.  
But now it has been unleashed along with my werewolf hunger.  
She's in danger around me, but she's the lightening to my thunder._**

_◘JaCoBjAcOb◘_

**_Well, Edward, look at me now!  
I'm happy and living on this inevitable cloud.  
You're somewhere far off and I couldn't care less.  
My beauty is here and happy, but your probably a mess.  
Oh Bella,  
I won!  
And finally, Edward, you're gone._**

◄666**999**666**999**666►

This is a mistake! I can tell right now.  
How could I be so stupid? How?!?  
I'm hurting Edward by doing this…

**£****£**♥♥♥♥♥**£****£**

But it's just a kiss,  
It means nothing to me,  
We are just friends can't he see?  
I can't live without Edward by my side,  
And by this I will bide,  
Edward…I'll find you.  
I'm sorry for this too!

**£****£**♥♥♥♥♥**£****£**

Oh Jacob, go away!  
I need Edward to stay.  
What was the point of this kiss?  
You weren't going to leave. But you left me with this!  
A pain in my soul for the second time.  
It hurts every time I hear the chime.

**£****£**♥♥♥♥♥**£****£**

I keep messing up and causing you pain,  
My mistakes are worse than beating you with a cane!  
I miss you already…  
My heart beat won't stay steady.  
My life is fading,  
I need you to be with me here,  
If you leave, I'll stab myself with a spear.

**£****£**♥♥♥♥♥**£****£**

You're gone.  
I have to find you before dawn.  
That's the moment the bells will ring,  
And my heart will start to sting.  
Don't go…  
Please….  
Edward,  
Just ask me again,  
I love you.  
I promise I'll say, "I do."

**There ya go! Thanks for readingnow review:)  
lol  
Love always,  
-ME!!! **


End file.
